my bad boy
by 12love14
Summary: Chap 4 is up! Jongin namja yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya berusaha mendapatkan cinta "tunangan"nya.. Kaisoo / gs / exoo is here
1. Chapter 1

Hujan adalah anugrah dari sang pencipta. Tetapi tidak semua orang menyukai yang namanya hujan. . Kim jongin adalah salah satunya, dia sangat membenci hujan. Saat hujan tiba jongin tidak bisa kemana mana dan melakukan aktivtas yang disukainya.

" musim hujan ini akan membuatku mati, karna tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aku tidak...aku sangat menyukai hujan, karna bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu lebih lama. Itu suara yeoja yang jongin ajak untuk stand one night. Kim jongin, semua orang tau betapa bad boynya bocah yang satu ini. Hidup berfoya-foya, melakukan tindakan yang sangat tidak terpuji dan lebih parahnya gaya hidup jongin sudah tidak tertolir lagi. Setiap aktivitas yang dilakukanya akan menyebabkan masalah. Kim jongdae, appa jongin sudah kewalahn untuk mendidik anak yang keras kepala seperti jongin. Jongin yang masih seorang _haksaeng_ di sebuah senior high school ternama, xoxo senior high school.

" kalau begitu mari kita habiskan waktu yang kata mu "lebih" itu. Jongin kemudian melangkah turun dari kasur yang di tempatinya. Memakai sepatu dan menggambil kunci mobil sport terbarunya.

" silahkan nikmati waktu mu itu, halkae.!

" yakkk! kita bahkan tidak melakukan apa apa jongin.

" kau lupa ya ajhuma aku ini masih polos dan tidak mengerti " tidak melakukan apa apa " itu. Jongin menampilkan smirk ya. Wajah tampan itu sangat cocok dengan smirk yang jongin keluarkan. Layaknya seperti pangeran dongeng yang selalu memilik wajah tampan. Mata yang tajam layaknya elang dengan iris hitam memikat siapapun yang menatapnya. Rahang tegas menambah kesempurnan si pemilik dan jangan lupa kulit yang berwarna hitam menambah ketampanan pangeran di negri nyata ini

Yeoja yang disamping jongin itu protes karna lagi lagi bocah ingusan itu mengerjainya.

' mwoo? Ajhuma kau bilang. Sadar lah jongin kau tidak sepolos yang kau katakan. Aku tau semua tentang dirimu. Hidup dalam keluarga kacau dan tidak diperhatikan. Melakukan tindakan kriminal, apa itu yang kau sebut polos heeh!? Kata kristal yang bernada mengejek itu membuat jongin tertegun.

" kau jaga ucapanmu itu!. Jongin mencengkram kedua tangan kristal, membuat yeoja itu mengerang kesakitan.

" jongin hentikan ini sakit sekali!

" kau bilang sakit heumm? Lalu bagaiman dengan kata yang keluar dari mulutmu yang kotor itu? Apa tidak menyakitiku?. Smirk itu keluar lagi.

" mianhee aaku hanya kesal karna kau tidak pernah...akkkkk!

" kau bilang maaf hah?! Cihh aku jijik dengan mu,.. Kuharap kau menghilang dari hadapanku sekarang juga!.

Yeoja itu lari terbirit birit karan ketakutan melihat jongin yang penuh dengan amarah. Seperti bom yang siap meletus kapan saja.

" kau memang benar, aku tidak sepolos itui. Bahkan kata polos tidak pantas untuk ku. Jongin tidur melihat langit langit di kamar itu.

Setelah kejadian itu jongin tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan yang namanya kristal. Entah kemana yeoja itu pergi.

" kau! Jongin berhenti melamun atau keluar dari kelas ini. Bentak cha-sonsaengnim.

Biasanya jongin akan langsung keluar tapi hari ini mengalah sedikit tidak apa-apakan.

" aku akan berhenti melamun.

" bagus sekarang perhatikan buku mu!.

" ssstt sstt jongin, are you ok?

" hmm better than yesterday tomorrow.

" hah..really I so glad to hear that.

" glad? What do you mean? .

"Nothing.. Kata kyungsoo dengan senyum yang indah terpatri di paras cantiknya.

" kyungsoo?

" nhee?

" do you think I am a troublemaker ?

" ani..weo?

" hmmm nothing.. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

" neol is good boy for me, as long as you don't make problems anymore.

" I do that because I felling so a lonely.

" you have me as you're chinggu.

" yeoja-chinggu? But you don't love you.

"Yakkkk! ... aku bilang teman! Bukan pacar bodohh..kyungsoo memukul lengan jongin pelan.

" kita memang bukan pacaran kyungsoo a~~, tapi kau tunanganku.

" yakkk! Aishh shut up!

" ehhh kenapa kau mar..

" talk to my hand! Kyungsoo memang tidak menyukai ketika jongin mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tunangan. Itu semua hanya kata kata konyol yang mereka ucapakan ketika masih kecil. Saat itu orang tua jongin bertengkar hebat, jongin tidak tau harus kemana di tambah lagi saat itu hujan turun deras. Jongin menerobos hujan itu dan pergi kerumah kyungsoo.

" kyungcoo ayo kita menikahhh... Teriak jongin kecil di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

" kau kenapa kemali jongin a~~?

" aku ingin menikah dengan mu? Kata jongin polos.

" tapi eomma bilang kita tidak boleh menikah, kalna macih kecil.

" bagaimana kalau tunangan caja, aku dengar sebelum menikah olang tunangan dulu.

" benalkah? Baiklah aku cetuju,

" hmmmm kuree...kita tunang...

" jongin...! Eomma ...appa jongin pingcann ...! Jongin tak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari akibat hujan hujanan. Saat bangun kabar yang di dengarnya pertama kali adalah eommanya sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan lebih parahnya appanya sendiri lah yang membunuh. That is the big point kenapa jongin membenci hujan. Hujan lah yang membuatnya tidak bertemu eommnya lagi. Kenapa dia harus pingsan karna hujan malam itu. Seandainya tidak hujan jongin mungkin masih bisa bersama eommnya saat ini.

" jongin?.… tanya kyungsoo pelan. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

" jongina~~~ panggil kyungsoo lirih.

" sayangg? Panggil kyungsoo mengoda.

" nh...nhe? Jongin kelabakan saat dipanggil sayang oleh kyungsoo.

" aishhh ...kenapa baru ku panggil sayang kau baru menjawab bodohh?!.

" maaf sayang aku tadi dapat...

"JONGIN SAYANG! KYUNGSOO SAYANGGG !KALAU MAU MEMADU KASIH SILAHKAN KELUAR SEKARANG JUGAA DARI KELAS KU! Cha sonsaengnim mengamuk.

" hahahahhahhhah kalian benar benar lucu ..sehun angkat bicara.

" diam kau sialann! Aku akan membunuhmu..! Umpat jongin

Kyungsoo menyesal mengatakan kata kata terkutuk itu. Dia mendapat imbasnya gara gara jongin dan harus di usir dari kelas.

" apa kalian tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan ! Teriak cha sonsaengnim lagi.

"Nheee ... Kata kyungsoo

Saat mereka berjalan keluar dari kelas lay berteriak dengan lantang.

" sebaiknya saat keluar kalian melangsungkan pernikahan saja,,.. Bagaimana?

" mwo!? Karna terkejut kyungsoo oleng hampir saja wajah cantiknya itu mencium tembok kalau jongin tidak sigap menangkap pingang kyungsoo.

" cieeeeee lebih baik kalian cari kamar dulu hahhhahhahahahhha...xiumin mengeluarkan idenya.

" baiklah aku akan langsung menikahi kyungsoo setelah ini , lalu mencari kamar seperti kata kau tadi xiumin. Iya kan sayangggg.. Ucap kai mantap.

Semua ruangan itu tertegun mendengarkan kata kata jongin yang vulgar.

" kau namja pervert! Wajah kyungsoo merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan jongin.

" yakk tunggu akkuu kyungsoo a~~~.

Kyungsoo berlari, tanpa sadar tersandung.

" akkk! Appooo hiks. Tetapi seseorang datang dan berkata..

" Kyungsoo ayo kita menikah...

Tbc / end

This is my another stories ...I hope you're enjoyed. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa guyss...

Salam hangat untuk kaisoo shippers ...:-* :-* n buat couple shipper yang lainyaa..


	2. Chapter 2

**My bad boy**

 _ **.**_

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast: Kim jongin x Do kyungsoo and exo + ex-exo' members**.

Chapter 2

 **Happy reading ...**

" kyungsoo ayo kita menikah...

Kyungsoo benar benar malu sekarang. Jongin si mulut besar itu dengan santainya mengatakan hal hal yang aneh. Menikah? Tunangan? Dia pikir apa semua semudah itu?. Tentu saja tidak!. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir kemana otak namja hitam itu.

" apaaaa... masih bilang menikah? Aishh kau tidak lihat aku terluka?" cicit kyungsoo.

" aahh maaf"

" otak udang!" sindir kyungsoo.

Jongin membantu kyungsoo menuju ruang kesehatan. Sekarang semua orang melihat mereka. Bagaimana tidak kyungsoo digendong ala bridal style oleh jongin. Awalnya kyungsoo menolak tetapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan sendiri.

" kau berat sekali kyungsoo"

" salah sendiri!" acuh kyungsoo

" aku minta maaf yaa..." lirih jongin

" h!mmm..."

" kau benar benar marah kyungsoo?"

" tidak" elak kyungsoo.

Tanpa mereka sadari jongin telah melewati ruang kesehatan itu. Kyungsoo pun tidak menyadari itu karna terlalu marah kepada jongin.

" hahhhahhajaha hey kalian berdua mau kemana heh?!" ejek salah seorang siswa

" tentu saja keruang kesehatan." jongin merasa kesal dengan ucapan siswa itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara siswa itu menunjuk. Jongin dan kyungsoo menggikuti arah tersebut. Dan ...

" aishhh sudah hitamm ! Otak udang.! Dan buta ternyata heh? " sindir kyungsoo, lagi.

" yakkk berhenti mengatai ku seperti itu.."kesal jongin

" akkkk!"

" kyungsoo... Kyungsoo kau tidak apa apakan?" panik jongin.

" hhahahhahhhaha kenapa panik sekali eumm? Aku bercanda..hahhahahh" kyungsoo tertwa lepas.

Jongin tidak berkedip sedikitpun saat itu. Kyungsoo yang tertwa lepas sudah sangat jarang dilihatnya.

" kau cantik" kata kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan tawanya. Apaa!? Jongin bilang cantik?. Playboy yang satu ini sangat hebat sekali.

" hey playboy terhormat aku tidak akan termakan rayuan basimu itu." elak kyungsoo

Berteman lama membuat dia menggenal jongin dengan baik sekali, menurut kyungsoo. Jongin yang suka gonta ganti pacar membuatnya terkenal. Memang sih sangat memungkin kan karna dari segi penampilan dan harta jongin sudah memilikinya.

" aku tidak pernah merayu wanita sebelumnya"

" tidak pernah? Jangan berbohong..." goda kyungsoo.

" tetapi merekalah yang merayuku terus menerus" kata jongin angkuh,

" cih! Menjijikan sekali.." kata kyungsoo.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan tersebut. Setelah melatakan kyungsoo di atas kasur jongin pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo begitu saja.

" kau mau kemana?,!" teriak kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas. Beginilah jongin setelah kematian eommnya. Menjadi cuek bahkan sangat dingin kepada siapapun. Padahal jongin dulunya sangat periang dan ramah.

Jongin tidak kembali ke kelasnya. Dia membutuhkan udara segar saat ini. Jongin duduk menyenderkan tubuhnya, lalu memejamkan mata. Di atas gedung inilah jongin sering menikmati kesendirian dan rasa sakit dihatinya. Jongin teringat dengan masa lalu yang menjadi mimpi buruk di setiap tidurnya.

Masih segar di ingatannya saat sebelum pertengkaran yang hebat itu terjadi. Eomma dan appanya masih baik baik saja. Bahkan masih berkumpul bersama.

Flashback #

" eomma.. Kenapa tersenyum?" tanya jongin.

" ini karna eomma bahagia sayang..." kata eomma jongin.

" kenapa?"

" kau akan tahu saat kau sudah besar nanti" tambah appa jongin.

" itu lama sekali" jawab jongin lesu.

" kalau begitu cepatlah besar uri jongin... Dan menikah" canda eomma jongin

" kenapa menikah?" tanya jongin lagi

" katanya mau bahagia?" goda appanya.

" oohhh jadi begitu ya... Baiklah aku mengerti" jawab jongin.

Flashback off#

Itu adalah hari terakhir jongin dapat berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Setelah itu pertengkaran terjadi. Semuanya menjadi hancur. Kebahagian, keluarga dan cinta hilang dan lenyap begitu saja. Sang eomma yang dicintainypun pergi untuk selama lamanya.

Karna itu lah jongin kecil pergi malam waktu pertengkaran untuk menemui kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk menikah. Karna jongin ingin bahagia, seperti yang dibilang orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan terseok seok kelasnya. Saat dikelas kyungsoo tidak melihat jongin.

" kemana anak hitam itu?" pikir kyungsoo

" pssst...pstt barusan aku melihatnya ke atap" kata Tao.

Memang panda yang satu ini paling perhatian orangnya. Saking perhatian hal kecilpun tidak akan luput dari penglihatanya. Kyungsoo langsung berlari walaupun kakinya sakit sekali. Apa apaan hitam itu ? Mau bunuh diri! ? Tidak elit sekali? Masak di atap sekolah.? Pikir kyungsoo. Sesampainya di atap kyungsoo bersyukur , ljongin masih duduk cantik di atas tembok tinggi itu. Dan masih bernafas tentunya.

" jongin..." panggil kyungsoo.

" kyungsoo?" kenapa disini?" jongin terkejut.

" kukira kau sudah mati!"

" memang aku sudah lama mati kyungsoo" kata jongin.

" yakkkk aku bercanda... Jangan serius bagitu" lirih kyungsoo.

" kyungsoo ...kau tau kenapa aku mengajakmu menikah waktu dulu ?" tanya jongin.

" sudah ku bilang jan..."

" itu karna aku ingin bahagia..." potong jongin.

" itu hanya akal akalan mu saja jelekk... Dan sekarang cepat turun dari sana ...!" sewot kyungsoo

" kyung aku lelah sekali...hidup ini penuh dengan hal hal yang menjijikan.," jongin menggabaikan ucapan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menyukai topik ini. Kyungsoo tidak tega saat jongin kesakitan seperti ini. Walaupun jongin sangat nakal dan badboy, saat bersama kyungsoo dia akan memperlihatkan Semuanya.

" ku bilang turun jonginaa ~~..."

" aku lelah sekali...kenapa Semuanya egois sekali.."

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati jongin.

" jangan mendekat!" perintah jongin.

" aku tidak menyukai ini jongin.." kyungsoo masih terus berjalan. Tanpa aba aba kyungsoo menarik tangan jongin.

Brukkk!

Jongin menindih tubuh munggil kyungsoo. Sesaat pendangan mereka bertemu. Jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan lekat. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungny berpacu dengan kuat. Melihat wajah jongin dengan jarak yang sedekat ini siapapun pasti akan deg degkan, bukan?.

" jon...jonginaa.." panggil kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian memperpendek jarak wajahya dengan kyungsoo. Tiga sentimeter lagi,..dua...sekarang hanya angin yang membatasi mereka. Jongin memejamkan matanya, begitupun kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat mersakan nafas jongin menerpa wajahnya. Aroma yang memabukan khas namja dewasa.

Dan akhirnya...

Tbc

Hahahhahaahhahaaha sorry yaa guyss lama updatenyaaa.. Soalnya lagi banyak tugass..

Mudah mudahan ini cukup buat melepaskan rasa kangen kaliann...jangan lupa direview yaaa..

Cerita bergantung dari review kalian semuaa.. Tbc or ...not

Salam hangat kaisoo shipper n couple lainya... Payy payy...


	3. Chapter 3

**My bad boy**

 _ **.**_

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast: Kim jongin x Do kyungsoo and exo + ex-exo' members**.

Chapter 3

 **Happy reading ...**

"Geser sana pendek!.."

" kau yang geser tiang listrik...!"..

Chanyeol dan Bekhyun bertengkar karena sama-sama ingin menyaksikan hal langka di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya bukan adegan ini yang langka tetapi sang pelakunyalah yang langka. Memang benar Kim jongin dan Do Kyungsoo jarang sekali terlihat mesra, kalaupun ada paling jongin yang agresif, mendesak kyungsoo lalu akan berujung dengan perang dunia.

" aishhhh geser kesannaaa...!" rengek Baekhyun

" kau itu yeoja...masak paling ngotot untuk melihat?" balas chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa?.. Yeoja juga boleh tau dong!"

" kau mau tau eummm?"

" iyaa..mau apa kau?!" tantang baekhyun

" sini aku berikan kau penglaman berharga itu..." chanyeol tersenyum

" aishhhh yaakkkk! Jangan ...aku jijik sekali melihatmu..! Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

Karena suara baekhyun terlalu keras jongin dan kyungsoo terkejut.

" jonginaa ...ada orang lain..." cicit kyungsoo.

" kenapa? Kau malu?" goda jongin.

" aishhhhh!"

Plak!

" yakkkk awwwww! Sakittt.." jongin mengeluh karna kepalanya dipukul kyungsoo.

" sudah minggir sana kau berat..."

" tidak bisa!" bantah jongin.

" kau...mphhhht.." jongin membekap mulut kyungsoo.

" ssttttt ...lakukan apa yang aku suruh" bisik jongin

" aku tidak ma...!" lagi-lagi mulut kyungsoo dibekap oleh jongin.

" stttt.! Kau itu keras kepala...sudah lakukan saja .,..aku akan memberikan seseorang pelajaran". Perintah jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangukan kepalanya. Terpaksa menurut kalau tidak, manusia hitam ini akan memberikan sebuah hukuman yang tidak terduga.

" sekarang lingkarkan tanganmu dileherku" perintah jongin, lagi.

Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang dikatakan jongin. Walaupun sempat ragu-ragu.

Chanbaek yang melihat adegan itu langsung terdiam dan terpaku. Sejenak mereka melupakan perdebatan tadi.

" wahhh ternyata kyungsoo tak sepolos itu.." decak chanyeol

" yakk kyungsoo itu masih polos...paling paling itu makhluk hitam yang memaksa." tunjuk baekhyun ke arah jongin.

" aku tidak percaya..sahabatmu lebih brutal dari yang aku kira" kata chanyeol.

" sahabat mesum mu itu yang brutal" balas baekhyun.

Sebenarnya chanbaek coulpe ini tidak berada di tempat itu sekarang. Awalnya mereka sama-sama kehilangan teman satu bangku. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo, chanyeol dan jongin.

Flashback#

"aishhh kemana mereka berdua.." lirih baekhyun.

" saem aku izin keluar sebentar" chanyeol bersuara.

" aku juga" kata baekhyun

" ada apa dengan kelas ini? Setiap yang keluar bepasang-pasang.." kata guru cha

" hmmm itu ..bukan begitu saemm" bela baekhyun.

" ya sudah sekalian kalian cari kemana jongin dan kyungsoo.." suruh guru cha.

Saat berada di koridor chanyeol melihat kyungsoo berjalan dengan pincang menuju atap. Lalu mereka putuskan untuk menggikuti.

Flashback off#

Jongin merasakan hangat menjalar disekitar tubuhnya. Tangan kyungsoo saja sudah membuatnya senyaman ini.

" selanjutnya ..." jongin mendekatkan wajahnya.

" ap..apa yang akan kau lakukan?" risih kyungsoo.

" tenang saja.. Dan ikuti.."

Dari kejauhan mereka terlihat seperti berciuman. Ditambah jongin mengerak-gerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan..

" wahhh jongin benar benar daebakk!" chanyeol yang melihat itu terkagum. Baekhyun hanya mematung karna saat ini jantungya berdetak kencang. Bukan karna marah apalagi cemburu, melainkan malu melihat adegan itu bersama tiang listrik disebelahnya.

" aishhh...sudahlah aku mau pergi.." bisik baekhyun.

" kauu ...ehhh kau malu yaaa...gahhahahha" ejek chanyeol.

" mollaaaa..." baekhyun lari begitu saja sambil memeganggi pipinya yang sudah memanas.

Jongin melihat chanbaek sudah pergi tersenyum licik.

" kena kalian!" pikirnya.

Ketika jongin akan berdiri, saat itulah dia melihat kyungsoo masih memejamkan mata. Jongin kemudian mengusap wajah kyungsoo dengan pelan. Seperti Takut wajah itu akan hancur saat disentuhnya.

" kyung maafkan aku.." kata jongin dalam hati. Tanpa aba-aba jongin mencium lembut bibir kyungsoo. Jongin memberikan kesempatan untuk kyungsoo menolak.

" Sepertnya kyungsoo tidak menolak," sorak jongin dalm hati.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kelembutan dibibirnya. Awalnya kyungsoo akan menolak tapi tubuhnya bersikukuh untuk melanjutkan. Akhirnya terjadi lah ciuman itu. Cukup lama jongin mencium kyungsoo. Seandainya kyungsoo tidak kehabisan nafas.

" first kiss?" tanya jongin lembut. Kemudian mengusap bibir kyungsoo dengan jarinya. Jongin tersenyum kecil saat melihat bibir kyungsoo sedikit bengkak.

" hmmm" gumam kyungsoo.

" akan ada yang kedua dan selanjutnya" kata jongin. Kemudian jongin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Tetapi handphone kyungsoo berbunyi.

~ call me baby..call me baby..~~ woiii ada pesan dari bebek ! ( nada gagal hehehhe)

" aishhh lain kali matikan saja hpmu itu..! Geram jongin.

" yakkk! Kau...minggir!" kyungsoo mendorong tubuh jongin.

"Aishh gagal ..." kesal itu kyungsoo menjauh dari jongin. Kyungsoo Sebenarnya malu sekali, bagaimana tidak first kissnya ternyata bersama jongin.

Selama tiga hari setelah kejadian itu kyungsoo menjauhi jongin. Tetapi Semuanya sia sia. Saat guru cha membagi kelompok untuk penelitian sejarah kyungsoo harus satu kelompok dengan jongin.

" kyung...!" teriak jongin ketika melihat kyungsoo lari terbirit birit menjauhinya saat pulang sekolah

" apaaaa...!" sahut kyungsoo

" kita membuat tugasanya dirumahku saja jam 3 sore in...huachimmmm..." jongin bersin

Kyungsoo merasa kasihan melihat kondisi jongin dari kemarin. Pucat dan sedikit kurus. Tapi kyungsoo malu untuk sekedar bertanya. Apalagi makhluk hitam yang akan dihadapinya memiliki tingkat yang tinggi. Alih alih bertanya nanti malahan disangka yang tidak tidak.

" oohhhh arraseoo..." setelah itu kyungsoo menghilang di balik kerumunan orang orang.

" kau ternyata pemalu kyung..." jongin tersenyum kecil.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 04.00 KsT. Kyungsoo sudah siap 1 jam yang lalu, cuman kyungsoo pura pura lupa. Jongin yang sudah lama menuggu memutuskan untuk menjemput kyungsoo kerumahnya.

" maaf jongin aku ketiduran" alasan kyungsoo.

" hmmmm tak apa...naiklah" jongin menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada kyungsoo.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Hanya kedinganan dan suara motor terbaru jongin. Salju turun cukup lebat membuat siapa saja akan kedinginan. Begitu lah yang dirasakan kyungsoo, apalagi saat ini mereka menggunakan motor.

" shhhhhh..." suara halus kyungsoo terdegar cukup keras di telingga jongin.

" kau kedinginan.?* tanya jongin hati hati

" eummmmmm..." gumam kyungsoo

" peluk aku saja.." tawar jongin

" yaaakkkkk!" kyungsoo memukul help jongin

" aishhhhhh...jangan memukul ku...kalau jatuh bagaimana.?" kesal jongin

" habisss kauu..maaf..." cicit kyungsoo

" ehhh aku kan hanya barcanda sayangg... " gurau jongin

" tapi..." perkataan kyungsoo terpotong saat tangan jongin menarik tangannya. Hal itu membuat kyungsoo memeluk tubuh jongin. Aroma dan kehangatan jongin benar benar membuat kyungsoo terlena. Sampai sampai kyungsoo tidak sadar tangan jongin masih mengenggam tangannya. Sekarang kalau dilihat jongin hanya mengendarai motor dengan sebelah tangan.

" jangan tertidur..." ucap jongin saat tidak ada suara kyungsoo terdengar.

" hmmmmmmmm...arra"

" aku berharap waktu berhenti saar ini.…"

" kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo

" karna..."

" jongin awasssss...!"

Tbc

Haiiiiiiii semuanyaaaa..…ini kelanjutanya... Semoga sukaaa

Review yang banyak yaaaaa

Soalnya kelanjutan cerita bergantung dari review kalian Semuanya...

Salam hangat buat kaisooo dan couple,lainyaaa..,

Payy payy...,


	4. Chapter 4

" jongin awasssss...!"

Motor yang dikendarai jongin dan kyungsoo tiba tiba menabrak pembatas jalan. Jongin dengan cepat memeluk tubuh kyungsoo. Tubuh mereka berdua terpental cukup jauh. Kepala jongin membentur tembok pembatas jalan. Cairan merah pekat itu mengalir membentuk pola abstrak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" jongin.!" teriak kyungsoo

" jonginaa ireona...! Jeballll..." isak kyungsoo

" kumohon ...hiks...hiks.."

" heyyy kyung... Uljima...sayang aku tidak apa apa.." jongin berusaha berbicara walaupun terdengar seperti bisikan.

" jongin aaaaa...!" kyungsoo memeluk tubuh jongin.

" aku...aku mencintaimu..." ucap jongin sakratis

" yakkkkk! Jangan berkata seakan pergi untuk selama lamanya..." bentak kyungsoo

" aishhhhh kau ini ..!..cobalah untuk seperti di drama drama kyungsoo...setidaknya katakan aku juga mencintaimu..." jongin bangun dari pangkuan kyungsoo.

" ahhhhh...ya sudah cepat berdiri..," tambah jongin

" kauu...tapi kepalamu..." kata kyungsoo

" ahhhh ini cuma luka kecil... Aku ini namja jadi tidak apa apa..." jongin menyeka darah di kepalanya.

" yakkkk ...tapi kau...kita harus kerumah sakit.."

" tidak mau...aku benci rumah sakit..." elak jongin.

" akkkkk! Jongin tangan ku..." rintih kyungsoo

" kyung.. Kenapa? Apa yang sakit? Coba ku lihat" kata jongin panik

"Kena kau...hhahahh!" kata kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

" jongin aaaaa...ini sakit sekali..." akting kyungsoo

" kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" dengan cepat jongin mengendong tubuh kyungsoo dan menaikannya ke atas motor. Jongin memacu jalanan dengan cepat, lebih tepatnya gila gilaan.

" jongin jangan ngebut...aku takut..lagian luka..."

" diamm!" bentak jongin

"Yakkkkk! Hitam !siapa yang kau bentak..!.." protes kyungsoo

" sekarang turun...!"

" kau...!"

" kita sudah sampai..." jelas jongin

" aishhhh..." gerutu kyungsoo

Saat masuk keruame sakit kyungsoo tiba tiba berteriak.

" suster cepat tolong aku...! Dokter!...ada yang terluka disini...!" tunjuk kyungsoo kearah jongin.

Dengan sigap tim medis membawa jongin. Mereka segera menuju ruangan ICU.

" kalian salah orang... Yang berteriak tadi yang Sebenarnya yang terluka,.!." jongin meronta

" maaf tuan tetapi darah dikepala anda sangat banyak dan harus ditangani dengan segera..." terang dokter cha

" tapi..."

" kekasih anda ...? Jangan khawatir dia juga sudah mendapat pertolongan.." terka dokter cha

" dia bukan kekasih ku..!."

" maaf tuan saya tidak tau...jadi dia?" dokter cha kebinggungan.

" istriku.." kata jongin mantap

" ap...apa?!"

" kenapa? Kau tiba suka"

" ahhh bukan bukan... Maaf.." anak ini pasli mengalami benturan yang kuat dikepalanya, pikir dokter cha dalam hati.

Kyungsoo berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruangan ICU dimana jongin berada. Khawatir?, tentu saja...kyungsoo sangat khawatir malahan.

" kau kyungsoo kan?" tanya seorang ajushii

" ahhh ne...nuguseo?" kata kyungsoo

" ahhhh aku ...kau tidak ingat aku?"

" tidak... Anda siapa?

" aku appanya jongin..."

" ahhhh maaf aku tidak tau..paman."

" tidak apa...jangan panggil aku paman...appa saja"

" tapi...baiklah"

" apa yang terjadi...!?" tanya kim jongdae

" jadi pam...appa,,,..tadi.." kyungsoo menceritakan kejadiannya.

" lalu kau tidak apa apa?"

" tidak..,jongin tadi melindungiku.."

" anak itu selalu buat masalah." geram jongdae

" appa jangan marah kepada jongin.. Aku yang salah karna membuatnya tidak konsentrasi tadi...kumohon jangan salahkan jongin" kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya.

" ternyata memang benar...berdiri lah ...aku tidak akan marah padanya"

" terima kasih appa..." kyungsoo langsung memeluk jongdae

Jongdae tersenyum, melihat kyungsoo seperti melihat istrinya, ramah, cantik, sopan. Pantas jongin tergila gila, ternyata pilihannya sangat bagus.

Cring..cring!

Kyungsoo terkejut dan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

" maaf appa aku terlalu senang.."

" iya...baiklah kyungsoo aku harus pergi...biar dokter kami yang menangani jongin...

Dan satu hal lagi jangan beritahu jongin kalau aku kesini..." setelah itu jongdae menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang yang berpakain hitam putih.

Ahhhh bicara tentang hitam, apa kabarnya si. "Hitam" itu di dalam sana

Ting! ( lampu d ruangan ICu berbunyi jika opersi telah selesai.

Tim medis keluar dari ruangan itu.

" maaf nyonya , suami anda selamat.,," kekeh dokter cha

" apa? Aku?,suami?" kata kyungsoo

" tadi tuan jongin yang bilang kalau anda adalah istrinya..." Semuanya tertawa

" aishhhh si hitam ituu.., benar kata appanya selalu membuat masalah!"

" tunggu apa tadi anda bertemu dengan tuan Kim jongdae?"

" apa kim jongdae nama appa jongin?"

" iya...beliau adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini..."

" ohhh pantasan si hitam itu berani membentak kalian.."

" ahhh kalau itu kami semua sudah tau dan terbiasa...oh iya anda sudah boleh melihat suami anda..."

" aku bukan istrinya!" kesal kyungsoo

Saat tiba d ruangan Jongin, kyungsoo dapat melihat jongin sedang tertidur pulas. Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang jongin dan membelai luka dikepala jongin.

" kau bodoh...!" air mata kyungsoo menetes.

" padahal kau terluka dan masih khawatir padaku..hhiks hiks."Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh jongin.

Cukup lama kyungsoo menanggis, dan tertidur dengan posisi memegang tangan jongin.

" ini belum seberapa...nyawapun akan ku berikan..." bisik jongin. Ya, jongin sudah sadar sebelum kyungsoo datang. Lagian jongin hanya operasi kecil dikepalanya.

" eungg..." erang kyungsoo.

Jongin buru buru memejamkan matanya kembali.

" kau masih belum sadar!?" cicit kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengusap wajah jongin. Dan kemudian ...

Cup!

Kyungsoo. Mengecup bibir jongin.

" ap..apa yang kulakukan?" runtuk kyungsoo.

" kuharap dia belum sadar..," tambah kyungsoo dengan pipi yang merona.

Sebenarnya jongin sempat kaget tiba tiba ada benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatny untuk membuka mata. Dan saat terdengar suara kyungsoo jongin bersorak dalam hatinya.

" aku akan kembali...akkk!." saat kyungsoo hendak bangun dari duduknya jongin mencekal lengan kyungsoo

" mau kemana kau pencuri kecil!?" jongin menampilkan smirknya.

Tbc

Gimana guys? Masih mau lanjut?

Kalau gitu tolong di review yaa...

Salam hangat kaisoooo


	5. review

Cman blsan review aj wkwkwkkkwkwkw

kaisoo1214 : masihhhh don't worry...

Someone : iyaaaa mkshhh... soalx kmren t bkin x d tab jdi agk ssah hahaahhahah

yixingcom: iaaaaa next chptr bkalan d perbaiki kok hehehhhehe

rianita701: okeeee seeep

kyung1225 :oke seep

MbemXiumin: seeppp

Song Soo Ri: lihat next chapter dehhhhhhhh

kyungie12 : okeee jgn lpa d review lgi yaaaa

kim jong: gimana iyaaaaaa ...iya aja deh hahahhaahaha

NopwillineKaiSoo : okeeeeee akan dilanjutkan demi dirimu wkwkwkkww ( dan buat semua readers ddehhh)...soalx review terpanjang hahahahahahahhaha i love it!

MbemXiumin : seep ...tpi review trus yaaaa

RereYunjae Pegaxue : tunggudi next chpterr mungkin bkalan nikah... hahahhaahhaah

Misslah : okok...

kiway91SL : iyaaaaaa... gpp its ok hahahahahah ...tnggu saja okeeeee

yesaya mei: hmmmm syukurlah klau sukaa wwkwwwwkwkw

Rianita701: okok d tunggu ajjj yaaaaa

kaisoomin: seeep tpi review trus yaaaaa

Owl26 : okeeeee ditunggu ajaaa yaaaa...wkwkwkwkw


End file.
